A Dog's Tale
by MiaMyaWC
Summary: Mira's story; told in her own barks.
1. Chapter 1

For weeks, a dog on end could see her breath in the cold. It snowed small drops of snowflakes and I survived being on my own, season through seasons. But, I am here only to tell you my story, in my words.

I was born near the Mays' house. They had a huge shed, larger than a room, built, with unneeded nesting boxes, burlap sacks and wheelbarrows. My Mother was lucky enough to travel near the Mays' house, as she gave birth to me and my brother there. Most animals who lived with us were cats, mice and other really small ones who didn't bark or hiss and spit in anger. "Because of cruelty.", Mother once heard Mrs. Mays' say, "Cruelty and fleas." It was a dumb reason to me that the Mays' did not want a dog, yet animals lived right behind them. There was a forest behind the Mays' house, and a fox named Destruct would come by, searching for a meal. Shed cats would hide in the nesting box stacks, tucking their kittens underneath them. Mother would take my brother, Cloud, and I to the way back of the shed and would tuck us under burlap sacks. Destruct was a scary fox. She'd brought her kits before, and one time, Destruct had got so close to the shed that Mother was shaking and pushing us further back. She eventually left, sensing our fear going down. Cloud and I wanted to learn more about Destruct.

Cloud went out of the wheelbarrow and whined. He cried, not knowing where Mother was, but Mother scooped him up and nudged me out as well. We played and basked in the sun, and found rubbish bins. It was heaven. I would pounce on the breads and wheat, the cold eggs, the cheese and pasta. Night fell, and Cloud and I's curiosity grew. We snuck out of the shed. We left the Mays' yard. We were lost.

The forest was scary. I was about 3 months old then, so I was weary and feared everything. Cloud consoled me, and nuzzled me. I hoped we would get back before Destruct or any other foxes or coyotes caught us. But it was too late. A flash of vixen-red fur ran across our path, and stood in front of us. Destruct's eyes were blank, and full of nothing but hunger and bloodthirstiness. Cloud quickly growled, then yipped, then cried for Mother. I knew she was sad. I knew she was worried. I knew she was coming. I knew Mother would get to the forest and fight off Destruct. And that is exactly what she did. Mother let out a warning growl, baring her teeth. Destruct growled back, and leaped back, unsheathing long, sturdy claws. Mother unleashed her long claws, and attacked Destruct. Pinning her down, Mother bit Destruct's neck and blood poured out everywhere. Cloud was petrified... I was blank.


	2. Chapter 2

I did not understand why Mother ate Destruct. She did not eat her like food, but destroyed her, so she would never be back. It was quieter, and the streams could flow quietly without Destruct's kits splashing the water, eating frogs. The cats could come out and hunt and explore. It smelled of spring. It was the best for exploring; baby animals would chase each other as well. Mother let us go out to play, not near the Mays', but behind the shed. Me and Cloud wrestled and growled, pounced and licked plants. We chased rude cats (Although only three of them were rude. We named them Stupid, Smelly and Rude.), and caught their prey for them, then ran off with it. Mother told us to return it as we had no business taking Stupid's catch. Eventually, night fell, and a dog could hear coyotes howling and the wolves singing at the moon. Mother called it the _'moonsong.'_ Days before, the sky got real dark for a while and looking up would eat (not eat eat, destroy eat) our eyes. It was the _'moon-tag'_. Mother said the Mays' put extra eyes on and stared at the moon-tag all day long. We all stayed in the shed, yet the cats were running around, catching families of families of mice each minute. Cloud and I fell asleep of boredom.

In the morning, I shared a mouse with the cats. Stupid hissed at the idea then arched his back, watching us with his yellow eyes. Smelly and Rude were gathering most mice, hogging it. Mother watched us carefully, claws barely sheathed. Cats and Mother did not get along well, after Mother's shoulder had a bleeding score on it from Smelly's scratch. I finished and ran to Mother, but she was gone. Her scent was stale, so me and Cloud followed the scent. We found Mother, eat destroyed by a moonsinging wolf. I was upset, and we sadly trudged back to the wheelbarrow, not ever seeing Mother again. We never enjoyed the wolves screeching an hollering at the moon. They now sounded awful and unpleasant. Cloud and I decided to leave.

The roads were extremely busy in the spring, and people were adopting their spring-pets. Kids were on walks, talking with their books. "Hey, do you think mum will let us keep those puppies?" The older girl, who was not grown or a child asked. "Yeah. I believe. I think that tan dog is cute. Let's take him." The boy said. They came close to us and lifted Cloud away, but Cloud bit them as hard as he can, and ran off. I followed.

I was out of breath and tired, but we had to keep moving. Cloud stopped to pant and we ate a few mice and drank from some puddles, then went on. Mother was no longer here with us- no longer here to guide us. We were just tiny little 5 month old puppies. Alone. I wondered if Mother would watch us. Or was she mad? Mad that we left her? Hmm...

Cloud stopped at a new town. I learned it was called Riverview. It was huge, filled with many people. "Mommy! A puppy!" Someone screamed. Cloud darted away, and I followed him. We were out of their sight, and hid near trashcans. We ate a bit of yogurt then slurped up water puddles and took a long nap from the journey. Cloud and I were tired.


End file.
